What Is Love?
by CyberChick135
Summary: Larissah Warren and Yusei Fudo are two different people from two different worlds, but a shared destiny brings them together. The destiny of the Signers and the legendary Crimson Dragon. Along with this shared destiny coming to light, so do buried feelings. Can these two different people discover their love, while dueling to save the world?{FortuneCup-DarkSigner arc/multiple OCs}
1. Chapter 1

**What is Love?**

* * *

The sun rose over New Domino City, signaling a new day's beginning. New Domino City in itself was full of privileged people here and there. Most of the celebrities, however, resided in an area known as the Tops. In a penthouse home is where three siblings live, the oldest being a new up and coming model as well as starting out in the music business, and this is where the story begins…

* * *

Larissah Warren awoke with her alarm in her master bedroom, sunlight creeping through her closed curtains. The fifteen year old sat up and stretched her arms, letting out a yawn before sighing heavily.

"Today's it. The debut of my new single." she muttered, looking over at her phone screen with the alerted message.

Her bedroom door opened up to a large open living room area that was illuminated by the morning sunlight. The television was turned to the news channel and a boy around the age of ten with short, light teal hair was sitting on the couch.

"Morning Leo." Larissah greeted, ruffling her little brother's hair.

"Morning sis." Leo replied, smoothing out his hair. "You ready for your concert?"

Larissah chuckled, pouring herself a cup of fresh brewed coffee. "It's not really a concert." she corrected. "It's just one song."

"But still, this one song could launch another career for you! You'll be one of the youngest singers in New Domino City!" Leo exclaimed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." came the voice of the third Warren sibling, not to mention, the youngest. She was Leo's twin sister, Luna.

"Luna's right." Larissah agreed. "Let's see how today goes and if people like the song, then we can talk about an album."

The home phone rang and Larissah went to answer it. "Warren residents."

"Hey, it's Jade." said a female voice on the other line. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to the studio for setup."

"Okay well I'll meet you there and bring you guys some breakfast." Larissah volunteered. "I want to get there early and go over some things before we perform live in front of the entire city on the number one news channel." she lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

Jade giggled. "You'll be just fine, but I will take you up on that offer." she said. "But uh pick up two extra because Jake and JJ are tagging along with me."

Larissah smiled, "Good, so Leo and Luna won't be totally bored." she noted.

"Yeah, so see ya in a few?" Jade questioned.

Larissah nodded. "See ya later." she hung up the phone and sighed. "Okay you two, get dressed. I have to get to the studio for rehearsals and setup and other stuff."

The twins went to their rooms to change while Larissah went to hers to do the same.

* * *

Across the water was a solitary island that was once part of New Domino, but now it's known as the Satellite, where the not-so-fortunate live. It's here in this sector where another person resides that has a connection to our model/singer in New Domino City.

* * *

In a rundown subway tunnel a small gang resided. Two young pre-teens and five teenagers, out of the entire gang, only two were female.

A young pre-teen girl with black hair pulled into pig tails and smoky blue eyes sat cross legged on the floor with her face buried in a magazine.

"I can't wait to hear Larissah's new single live!" she squealed, lowering the magazine. "She's so perfect!"

"Okay, Sheridan, I would love to know if the television is even working." cut in a male teenager with dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing glasses.

Sheridan pouted and leaned over, "The screen is still a bit fuzzy, Nervin." she informed. "Move a little to the left."

Nervin did as instructed, and the television screen became more clear and focused. A female reporter with long blonde hair known as Angela Raines was standing in front of a news studio.

"Coming up on _Good Morning New Domino_, rising Turbo Dueling star, Jack Atlas, talks about his dueling skills and how he feels about the Championship Title Match later on today." Angela reported.

An image of a male with spiked blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a white suite appeared on the screen, the name 'Jack Atlas' in block writing appeared below the picture.

"Why is that traitor's ugly mug on our television screen?" came the voice of a fifteen year old female.

The rest of the group turned around and saw the remaining two members of their group walk in. The teenage female had long black hair that reached to her center back with blonde highlights that framed her face, and royal blue eyes.

"Gee Ven, tell us how you really feel." Blitz said, crossing his arms.

Vendetta shot Blitz a piercing glare.

"Last time I checked sis, you had a thing for that ugly mug on our TV screen." Sheridan giggled.

Vendetta rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago." she slid her denim jacket off her shoulders and tossed it on the old sofa. "On another note, next time Yusei's going junk diving for parts, Nervin's going with him."

"it's not my fault you missed my obvious trap Ven." Nervin defended. "Otherwise I would've been the one to go with Yusei this time."

"I'm actually glad Nervin stayed here, because no one else knows how to get signal down here." Sheridan cut in.

"Let me guess, something about Larissah Warren." Vendetta scoffed.

Sheridan stood up on the sofa. "Yes, she's signing her new single live on _Good Morning New Domino _and I don't wanna miss it." the young girl defended.

Vendetta rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, since I just spent three hours in the junkyard, I'm gonna hit the showers, while you fawn over your crush on a Tops celebrity."

The older teen walked out of the living room and headed into the old subway restrooms, which also held showers.

"It's not fawning." Sheridan mumbled, plopping down on the sofa.

"Don't let her get to ya." Sheridan's older brother, Yusei, told her.

"I know." Sheridan sighed. She picked up her magazine and continued to read it. The pictures were all of Larissah Warren, various glam shots and a few candid pictures of her and her twin siblings.

"Yusei, think we might meet her someday?" Sheridan asked, looking over at her brother.

"Maybe, you never know." Yusei answered, kissing the top of his baby sisters head. "But, I need to build the Runner first."

Sheridan smiled and hugged her brother. "It's gonna be better than the first one you built." she predicted. "And it'll get us to the city."

"And, maybe you can meet your idol." Yusei added, smiling.

He kissed her cheek and went back to work on building his Duel Runner, which would be the ticket he needed to get himself, and his sisters to New Domino City.

* * *

Larissah sat in her makeup chair while an assistant was applying light brown eye shadow, to highlight her hazel colored eyes. Her dark blunett hair was straightened and hung down. She wore a blush pink, short cocktail dress with white wedges

"We're almost ready Larissah." noted a teenage female with short, red hair, Akiza. She wore a short, red cocktail dress with a black ribbon around the waist with matching black wedges.

"Everything's setup." added Jade, who wore a short, dark green dress with a white jeweled belt with gold, open toed, heels.

Larissah smiled at her two friends, "Alright, then let's get ready." she voted.

Akiza and Jade rejoined the rest of the band while Larissah looked over herself in the small vanity mirror.

"You look lovely, as always." a soft, male voice spoke.

A man wearing an olive green shirt with a black vest, jeans, brown boots, and had copper brown hair and hazel eyes, held a small bouquet of white roses and stood behind Larissah. The young singer turned to face him, a smile on her face. Her own hazel eyes twinkled.

"Sayer, you made it." she giggled, hugging him.

"I wouldn't miss this debut for nothing." Sayer replied, pulling away and handing Larissah the bouquet.

"But what about the Movement?" Larissah questioned.

"I can finish up the paperwork after you perform." Sayer answered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I support whatever decisions you make. You have a beautiful voice Larissah, and I truly believe you can touch hearts with it."

"But what about?" she began to ask.

Sayer placed a finger on her lips, "You're gift is what makes you special." he cut in. "When people are ready to know about us and the Movement, they'll see how special you really are."

Larissah hugged Sayer and smiled, "Thank you for being there." she whispered, pulled back. "Now I have an interview to give and a single to sing."

Sayer kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle smile, "I'll be here, listening." he caressed her cheek. "Now go out there and woo the citizens of New Domino City with your beautiful voice." Sayer gave Larissah a gentle peck on the lips.

Larissah smiled and stood in a marked place, waiting for her introduction.

* * *

Sheridan was sitting right in front of the TV in the living area with a smile across her face. A montage of poses all of Larissah appeared on the screen, with her wearing outfits ranging from riding suits to high-end dresses and jewelry.

"She's so perfect." Sheridan sighed, admiring Larissah's modeling photos.

"She has got to be, hands down, the prettiest model in New Domino City." Tank added, staring intently at the screen.

Nervin adjusted his glasses. "Well, she is quite attractive." he noted. "She has curves in all the right-"

"Do not even finish that sentence Nervin." Blitz cut in. "We can all see how pretty she is."

"Yeah, and she's probably like all the other rich cats in the city." Vendetta chided, leaning against the wall. "Stuck up and snobby, probably faking it all for the cameras."

Sheridan looked back at her, "Nu-uh." she rebuked. "Larissah said in her interview in the _New Domino Times_, and I quote, 'Spending time with my little brother and sister is something I never get tired of. No matter how long of a day I work, I will always make time to spend with the twins. Normally that's popcorn, hot chocolate, and a _Disney _classic, but that's okay by me.'" she read from the magazine. "And, there's even a photo of her with her siblings." Sheridan showed her older sister a picture of Larissah with Luna and Leo sitting on a pure white couch in their penthouse living room.

"And you actually believe that?" Vendetta questioned.

Sheridan shot her sister a glare and returned her attention to the TV. Larissah was smiling at the camera and sat down on the chair opposite the news anchor.

"So, Miss Warren, what made you want to branch off from modeling and enter the world of music?" she asked, leaning against the arm rest.

Larissah tucked hair behind her ear, "Well I have always loved to sing, of course, it was in the safety of my own home." she answered, smiling. "But, my younger siblings encouraged me to sign up for this contest sponsored by the record company. I don't know how, but I managed to win, and here I am."

"What can you tell us about your new single?" the anchor prided.

"Well it's a slow song, and one that's relatable." Larissah answered. "I told myself that if I ever got into the music business, I wanted to sing songs that everyone can relate to in some way." she added. "And I think this song is perfect for my debut single."

The anchor smiled. "Well New Domino, you heard her. When we come back, Larissah Warren is gonna sing for us live, you certainly do not wanna miss it."

Sheridan let out a squeal of excitement as the news program cut to commercials.

* * *

Larissah took a deep breath and exhaled as she stood in front of a microphone stand.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Ris." Akiza told her, leaning on her keyboard.

"You're gonna kill this, and everyone's gonna love it." Jade added, slinging her guitar strap over her shoulder and adjusting it.

Larissah chuckled, "I guess it's now hitting me that this is technically a make or break moment." she said. "I mean the company already signed me, but if this blows, they'll drop me just as fast."

"This won't blow." Jade rebuked.

"It's gonna make you into an even bigger sensation." Akiza added, winking.

Larissah smiled at her two friends, " No matter what happens, I'm glad I could share this moment with you two." she admitted. "We've been best friends since DA, you two are practically sisters to me."

"We're happy to be here." Jade replied.

"Now, let's do this." Akiza voted, switching on her keyboard.

"Okay New Domino, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the anchor announced, once the programming returned. "Larissah Warren debuting her new single, right here."

The camera panned over to Larissah and her stage band. Akiza played a soft piano introduction that was roughly four bars long.

Larissah gripped the mic stand and took another deep breath, before beginning her song. **[1]**

"Done chasing, why you chasing?  
Something else  
I can't take it anymore  
Done lying for the truth to...come out of your mouth  
When the answers scream loud."

She let her left arm fall to her side and gripped the microphone with her right hand. Larissah closed her eyes as she sang.

"You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems."

Jade strummed a few notes on her guitar as the instrumental music intensified as Larissah reached the chorus. The glow of the stage lights illuminated Larissah, Jade, and Akiza, making their dresses glitter.

"What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, do you anymore  
What is love?"

* * *

In their rundown hideout, Yusei and his friends were watching the live performance on the TV, and Sheridan's eyes were twinkling as she listened to her idol's new single.

"_What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you"_

"I love this song!" Sheridan squealed. "It's so beautiful."

Outside of the hideout, Yusei stopped what he was doing as he listened to the song. He wiped sweat from his forehead and turned his attention to the performance.

"_It's madness, like an earthquake  
They chase your soul  
Then you're left with all destruction  
You're frozen and you don't change  
Who's gonna save us now?  
Cause I can't stay this way for long"_

* * *

Larissah glanced out her peripheral vision and saw Sayer standing by the vanity mirror where she did her makeup. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. Larissah nodded in reply and faced the crowd ahead of her.

"You play the role  
I play the lead  
We strike a pose  
I was too blind to see  
This ain't what it seems.  
What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you're lying next to, do you anymore  
What is love?  
What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you?"

The instrumental music slowed down to where it was just a soft piano and guitar melody.

"What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love?  
(What is love?)  
What is love? Love...to you"

Two seconds after the song ended, the crowd erupted into applauses and whistles of approval. A smile crossed Larissah's face as she looked out in the crowd. She looked at her two friends and took their hands, and the three girls bowed.

* * *

"I can't wait to hear more songs from her." Sheridan sighed.

"Agreed, her voice is spectacular." Nervin agreed.

"Larissah Warren is gonna be a household name before too long." Tank added. "At least in the city.

"Whenever I get to the city, I'm gonna meet her." Sheridan vowed.

Vendetta stood up and walked to her room, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." she scoffed.

"You never know." Sheridan predicted.

"You keep fantasizing little sister, whatever will help you get to sleep tonight." Vendetta replied, walking away.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for Yusei and Sheridan.

"Yusei, think we can meet Larissah when we get to the city?" Sheridan asked, looking up at the sky.

"I think there might be a chance, but I honestly don't know." Yusei replied.

Sheridan looked over at her older brother. "Well, after you get Stardust Dragon back from Jack, what are we gonna do?" she asked. "Are we gonna stay in New Domino or come back here to Satellite?"

Yusei halted his work and sighed, "I don't know the answer to that either." he admitted, standing up. "It's late, you should go to bed."

Sheridan sighed, "Fine, but you have to tuck me in." she caved.

Yusei smiled and swooped his little sister off the ground and carried her to the section of the hideout that was her bedroom. The blankets were old and tattered, but they had learned to live with it. Yusei tucked in his little sister and sat on the side of her bed.

"I honestly don't know what's gonna happen once we get to the city and after I get back what Jack stole from me." Yusei admitted.

"So we might not meet her." Sheridan deducted. "Ven thinks it's stupid that I look up to someone from the city."

"Don't buy into it." Yusei told her. "You can idolize whoever you want."

"It's just." Sheridan sighed. "Larissah is the kind of girl someone like me would want to grow up to be." she admitted. "Talented and beautiful."

Yusei took his baby sister's hand and squeezed it. "Anything can happen, remember that." he reminded. "Maybe, if some miracle occurs and we can stay in New Domino City, you can be like Larissah Warren one day." Yusei smiled.

Sheridan sat up and hugged her brother, smiling. "Night big bro." she said.

"Goodnight lil bit." Yusei kissed her forehead and shut off the lamp that illuminated the room.

Slivers of moonlight shone through the cracks in the tunnel ceiling, illuminating it slightly. The wall near Sheridan's bed was covered with cutout pictures and magazine size posters of Larissah, all of her in various outfits in different poses.

* * *

The moon shone over New Domino City. Larissah stood on her balcony and overlooked the city. She wore a pink robe tied tightly around her. Her arms were folded across her chest, and the skin of her right arm was exposed, revealing a dark crimson birthmark, resembling a spiral winding up a section of her forearm. The neck portion ended with two, small, parallel lines and the tail portion ended in a triangular point.

"What's in store for me now?" Larissah asked aloud, covering her exposed birthmark with her left hand.

A faint red glow radiated from the mark for a few seconds before dimming.

* * *

**A/N[1]: **The song being sung is _What is Love? _by Lea Michele. This song is title is the inspiration for the story title. Warning now, more songs will be featured throughout this story because of Larissah's fame as a singer/model. I do not own any of the songs, so please, **no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pipe Dreams**

* * *

A year has passed since Larissah's Warren's single debut and Jack Atlas' rise to fame in the Turbo Dueling world, still holding the title of Turbo Duel Champion. Since their rises to fame, both have been approached by the Director General, Rex Goodwin, to promote themselves further by doing a movie, the third in a franchise, both landing their respective lead gender roles. But, that's not all that's happened…

In the Satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo was still hard at work building his new Duel Runner that would get him, and his two sisters, to New Domino City. And now, one year later, everything was complete, now they just had to wait for their opportunity, which was fast approaching. Midnight…tonight…this is where the story picks up…

* * *

"You only have one shot at this Yusei." Nervin reminded. "The maintence hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for three minutes."

"We know!" Vendetta and Sheridan yelled in unison.

The two girls each had one duffle bag full of whatever belongings they owned. Vendetta's was a few sets of other clothes, her duel disk and demon deck, as well as a few pictures from the good ol' days. Sheridan's also held her dueling gear and clothes, some pictures, and all of her Larissah Warren posters, magazines, and cutouts, and her laptop that Nervin fixed up.

"We know what's at stake Nervin, but Yusei can do this." Vendetta said, climbing on the back of her brother's runner.

"We wouldn't be going along if we didn't believe that." Sheridan added, climbing on the front of the runner.

"You two ready?" Yusei asked his sisters.

Both of them put on their helmets and nodded, smiling. Before Yusei could leave, Rally ran up to the Duel Runner and handed him a card.

"What is it Rally?" Yusei asked.

"'Turbo Booster'." Rally answered, smiling.

"Wasn't that your father's card, Rally?" Vendetta asked.

Rally nodded. "I'm hoping it'll help Yusei get back his 'Stardust Dragon'." he admitted.

"I'm sure it will." Yusei reassured. "You gonna be on the monitor?"

"Yeah, we'll go topside to get a better signal." Nervin answered.

"Now rev it up!" Tank cheered.

Yusei switched on his runner and revved the engine. "Hang on you two." he told his sisters as he sped down the subway tunnel.

Vendetta latched her arms around Yusei's stomach and Sheridan held onto the front end as the runner sped out of the tunnel and onto the topside streets.

* * *

Yusei wasn't holding back at all as she raced down the near-deserted streets of Satellite and the sewage plant was coming up fast.

"There it is!" Sheridan yelled.

"Our one-way ride outta here." Vendetta added, smiling.

But their excitement was cut short when Sector Security showed up. Officer Trudge sped up beside the three siblings and tried to for Yusei to crash.

"Don't you know it's two hours past curfew?" Trudge asked. "Or can you still not tell time."

"How the hell did he find us?" Vendetta asked, turning to look behind them.

"It's always Trudge that has to ruin everything." Sheridan huffed, rolling her eyes.

Yusei increased his speed and jumped the fence to the sewage plant, speeding down the pathway to the pipeline.

The security gates opened and Trudge sped up, keeping pace with Yusei. Trudge grinned almost like he was happy about what was happening.

"Since you installed that chip, I can now force you to Turbo Duel." Trudge informed, activating the 'Speed World' field spell.

Trudge managed to hack Yusei's Duel Runner and forced him into a Turbo Duel.

"You're kidding me! He hacked us!" Sheridan exclaimed, once the field spell was activated.

"We don't have time for this." Vendetta reminded.

"The hatch opens soon, you guys gotta keep goin!" Blitz through the com device.

"Somehow Trudge hacked Yusei's runner!" Sheridan exclaimed.

"Thanks to that acceleration chip you installed." Trudge informed. "And the only way you can break free of the connection is to beat me in a Turbo Duel."

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Trudge: 4000 LP/Yusei: 4000 LP)**

Trudge started off the duel. His hand contained "Gonogo", "Speed Spell-Sonic Buster", "Montage Dragon", "Assault Dog", and "Broken Blocker". The monster he drew was "Gate Blocker".

"To start things off I'm summoning 'Gate Blocker' in defense mode (100/2000)." he said, slapping down the monster card he just drew.

The monster's hologram appeared directly in front of Yusei's runner, causing him to decrease his speed to avoid crashing.

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Sheridan exclaimed, gaping at the monster.

"How the hell can we get past that?" Vendetta asked.

Trudge chuckled and set one card facedown, ending his turn.

**(Trudge SPC: 1/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Sheridan gasped, "Hey, why didn't the Speed Counter increase?" she asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vendetta huffed, looking at the speed counter on Yusei's runner screen.

Trudge laughed, "That's 'Gate Blocker's' ability." he informed. "It prevents you from gaining speed counters."

Vendetta looked behind them and shot Trudge a glare. "That bastard." she spat, turning back. "Yusei, think you can find a way around it?"

"I'm gonna sure as hell try." Yusei answered.

Trudge laughed again. "I don't see that happening." he rebuked. "Gate Blocker keeps your game stuck in neutral, and it's perfectly fitting."

"What makes you say that, officer?" Sheridan asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Because, just like in life, you three are going nowhere." Trudge answered, harshly. "I underestimated him in our last duel, but I learned from that mistake. Now, once I win this one, the three of you are going to The Facility for a long time."

"Assuming you can catch me, Trudge." Yusei cut in.

* * *

The stopwatch Sheridan wore around her neck beeped and a timer began counting down.

"Damn, it's midnight already." Vendetta muttered.

"And we only have three minutes to get to the pipeline through it, and through the maintence hatch." Sheridan added, looking at her timer. "You gotta rev it up big bro!"

"You just focus on driving Yusei, let Sher and me duel for you." Vendetta volunteered.

"Yeah good idea." Sheridan agreed. "You just tell us what to do. Give the strategy to Ven and I'll make the moves."

"Okay fine, let's do this." Yusei replied. "It's our move and we draw."

Sheridan drew from the deck holder on Yusei's arm. Their hand contained "Backup Soldier", "Turbo Booster", "Slip Stream", "Graceful Revival", and "Speed Spell-Dash Pilfer". The card Sheridan drew was "Speed Warrior"

Sheridan exchanged a glance with her brother, who nodded. "Okay, I summon out 'Speed Warrior' (900/400) in attack mode!" Sheridan called, placing the card on the duel disk.

"I remember that little toy from our last duel, Yusei." Trudge chuckled. "And just like last time, even with it's attack points double, you're gonna be the one getting hurt, not me."

"Whoever said we were finished Trudge?" Vendetta asked. "We're just getting started."

Sheridan and Yusei nodded. The youngest Fudo summoned 'Turbo Booster' (0/0) to the field in attack mode.

"Suit up you two!" Sheridan ordered.

'Speed Warrior' (1800/400) and 'Turbo Booster' jumped into the air and combined. The two monsters then went in for the attack.

"Release!" Sheridan commanded, just as "Gate Blocker" and "Turbo Booster" were destroyed. **(Yusei LP: 3800)**

Despite the slight damage, things were beginning to look up.

"Yusei up ahead!" Vendetta pointed out. "The main pipeline."

"We can still make it." Sheridan giggled.

Yusei made a sharp left and entered the pipeline, with Trudge a couple feet behind.

"You may think you're out of the woods, but think again." Trudge said. "I play the 'Broken Blocker' trap, which let's me special summon two more 'Gate Blocker's' since one was destroyed."

Two more "Gate Blocker" monsters appeared where the first one was originally.

"Damnit." Vendetta cursed.

"There's not much more we can do." Yusei told his sisters. "Sher, toss those two cards facedown."

Sheridan nodded. "We'll set these two facedown, and end our turn." Sheridan played, a hint of discouragement in her eyes.

**(Trudge SPC: 2/Yusei SPC: 0)**

"What made you and your sisters break curfew tonight, Yusei?" Trudge asked. "You three trying to escape the Satellite?"

"So what if we are?" Yusei replied.

"You know people like you don't exactly 'fit in' in the city setting." Trudge reminded.

"We're not going there to 'fit in'." Sheridan rebuked.

"We have our own reasons Trudge, that are none of your business." Vendetta spat.

"C'mon kids, we all know you have enemies in very high places." Trudge reminded. "Are you going to the city to settle some score?"

"Something like that." Yusei concurred.

* * *

The stopwatch Sheridan wore beeped, "Uh bro, we have two minutes left." she reminded.

"And there's still at least eight miles of pipeline left." Vendetta added, checking the schematic map.

"You three aren't going anywhere." Trudge predicted. "I summon 'Gonogo' (1350/1600) in attack mode. Now take out 'Speed Warrior'." he ordered.

The giant monster rolled on ahead and crushed the robotic warrior. **(Yusei LP: 3350) **The recoil of the destruction made Vendetta and Sheridan tighten their grip on the runner to avoid falling off.

"Our move then." Sheridan said, drawing.

All three Fudo siblings cracked a small smile. "Go time." Yusei chuckled.

"For our next move, we summon out the tuner monster, 'Junk Synchron' (1300/500) in attack mode!" Sheridan called, summoning out a small robotic warrior covered in orange metal.

"And next we activate the 'Graceful Revival' trap card." Vendetta added, revealing one of the facedowns set on their last turn. "Bringing back our old buddy, 'Speed Warrior'!"

The medium sized, robotic warrior reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"So now it's time for s little Synchro action." Sheridan giggled. "So we're tuning 'Junk Synchron' with 'Speed Warrior' to Synchro Summon 'Junk Warrior'! (2300/1300) "

In a flashy lightshow the two robotic monsters combined to create a larger warrior covered in purple metal plating.

"Now rev it up and take out Trudge's 'Gonogo'!" Vendetta ordered.

The newly played Synchro monster followed it's orders and punched the opposing monster, destroying it easily. **(Trudge LP: 3050) **The recoil forced Trudge to fall back a little, putting more space between him and Yusei.

Yusei whispered in Sheridan's ear and she threw down two facedown cards, ending their turn.

**(Trudge SPC: 4/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Trudge drew from his deck and summoned a low-level monster by the name of "Jutte Fighter" in attack position (700/900).

"That's a Tuner monster." Sheridan gasped.

"Bingo little one." Trudge chuckled. "And I'm going to tune it with one of my 'Gate Blockers' to Synchro Summon 'Goyo Guardian' (2800/2000) in attack mode."

The new Synchro took the field and it resembled a kabuki style warrior. The next move Trudge made was having "Goyo Guardian" attack "Junk Warrior" **(Yusei LP: 2850)** After the attack however, "Goyo Guardian" took control of "Junk Warrior" and switched it to defense position.

"What the hell?" Vendetta questioned.

"Like I told you three earlier, I've uped my game. Now I'm full of surprises." Trudge laughed. "My 'Goyo Guardian' can take control of one of your monsters and use it to his own benefit. And to kick this duel up a notch, I'm activating the 'Sonic Buster' Speed Spell from my hand."

"This is gonna hurt." Sheridan whimpered, bracing herself for the attack. **(Yusei LP: 1450)**

"And to keep you from going anywhere, I'm activating a second 'Sonic Buster' to slow down your game once more." Trudge cracked a smirk at his apparent victory.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Vendetta growled.

The effect of the second "Sonic Buster" activated, putting a major dent in Yusei's life points, and forcing him back. **(Yusei LP: 50)**

* * *

**(Trudge SPC: 5/Yusei SPC: 0)**

Sheridan drew from the deck and summoned the tuner monster, "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in attack mode.

"You just don't seem to give up." Trudge noted.

"Just you wait Officer Trudge, because we're just getting started." Vendetta replied, winking.

"We activate 'Dash Pilfer', regaining control of our 'Junk Warrior'." Sheridan giggled.

"What? You shouldn't have any Speed Counters!" Trudge exclaimed. "Not with 'Gate Blocker' still on the field."

"Double check your screen Trudge." Yusei told him.

When Trudge looked back at his screen, he saw the face-up trap, "Slip Stream", which allowed Yusei to gain four Speed Counters when Trudge activated his first "Sonic Buster" spell.

"If you think you're the only one who can spring surprises, think again." Sheridan giggled. "While you were so focused on slowing down Yusei's game, you ended up making us faster."

* * *

Yusei revved the engine and sped ahead of Trudge, putting some distance between them again.

"Guess it pays well to be ignorant, huh Officer Trudge?" Vendetta questioned.

Both girls turned around and stuck their tongues out and flipped the bird at Trudge, giggling. Sheridan checked the stopwatch and it was counting down from forty seconds.

"Yusei, we better rev it up if we wanna make it in time." she reminded.

The hatch was a few miles away.

"The maintence hatch. You're planning on using it to escape the Satellite." Trudge gasped.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out." Vendetta chuckled. "Guess nothing gets by ya, huh?"

"Nothing except my big brother and his awesome Duel Runner." Sheridan added, giggling. "And we're gonna go out with a bang, by tuning 'Nitro Synchron' with 'Junk Warrior' to Synchro Summon 'Nitro Warrior' (2800/1800) in attack mode!"

A green dragon-like warrior took the field with a roar.

"And here's something else Trudge, if 'Nitro Warrior' attacks on the turn a spell was used, he gains one thousand attack points." Yusei informed.

"He what?!" Trudge exclaimed.

**(Nitro Warrior 3800/1800)**

"And that means your 'Goyo Guardian' is a goner." Sheridan giggled.

"Nitro Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Goyo Guardian", putting a dent in Trudge's Life Points. **(Trudge LP: 2050)**

"But that's not all Officer." Vendetta went on. "There's one more ability that Nitro has."

"If you have another monster on your field in defense mode, Nitro can switch it to attack mode and attack again." Yusei finished.

Trudge's last monster, "Gate Blocker" was switched to attack mode and "Nitro Warrior" destroyed it with ease. **(Trudge LP: 0)**

The stopwatch timer counted down to zero and the maintence hatch began to close. Yusei threw a sharp turn and slid right under the hatch before it closed. Officer Trudge wasn't so lucky as he was swept away by the trash that flooded in.

* * *

Tank, Rally, Blitz, and Nervin cheered when they saw that Yusei, Vendetta, and Sheridan had made it to New Domino City.

"They made it!" Tank exclaimed.

"All that hard work paid off." Nervin added.

"Now let's hope Yusei can accomplish what he set out to do." Blitz said.

"He will, I just know it." Rally predicted.

* * *

Yusei sped down the pipeline exit and was soon in New Domino City. The city lights were bright and the moon was high in the sky.

"Hey Yusei!" called a voice laced with an accent.

Yusei skidded to a halt and took off his helmet, "Hello Jack." he replied.

Jack Atlas stood on a road and looked down at Yusei. He had a smirk across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blast From The Past **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but to make up for it, here's a very long chapter. I combined both episodes into one chapter, and I might makes two part duels into one chapter, unless I feel that a cliffhanger is necessary. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Review please, and I will try to update as soon as I can. No flames, I only own the OC's. **

* * *

Yusei sped down the pipeline exit and was soon in New Domino City. The city lights were bright and the moon was high in the sky.

"Hey Yusei!" called a voice laced with an accent.

Yusei skidded to a halt and took off his helmet, "Hello Jack." he replied.

Jack Atlas stood on a road and looked down at Yusei. He had a smirk across his face.

"So, you made good time, didn't ya Yusei?" Jack noted. "Hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. He's just doing what I pay him to do. So, what brings ya here?"

"I want my 'Stardust Dragon' back." Yusei answered.

Jack chuckled. "Then I suppose you want your runner back too?" he questioned.

"He doesn't need that old piece of junk when his new one is ten times better." Sheridan spat, taking off her helmet and shooting Jack a glare.

"So it's just the card you want." Jack noted, ignoring the glare from the youngest Fudo. "I would've thought you've moved on, since you already got over your runner." he chuckled. "How's the new one treatin ya?"

"I've got no complaints." Yusei replied. "How's the one you stole from me? Still running well, I hope."

"You can never let things go." Jack mused.

"I never was one to forgive and forget." Yusei reminded. "Now where's my 'Stardust Dragon'?"

"You mean this old thing?" Jack questioned, pulling out a Synchro monster with the image depicting a white dragon hovering in mid-air.

"How could you Jack?" Vendetta asked, taking off her helmet and meeting Jack's violet eyes. "That card was the one hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite and making a new life. How could you take that from us?"

Jack chuckled, "It sure helped me when I came here to New Domino City." he chuckled. "And to show my thanks, Yusei can have his precious dragon back, since I sure as hell don't need it anymore."

Jack tossed the monster card down to Yusei, who caught it. After a few minutes of thinking, Yusei tossed the card back.

"I want the card, but I wanna make you pay for what you did more." Yusei informed, meeting Jack's eyes.

* * *

Jack and Yusei rode their runners down the streets of New Domino City. The city lights were bright and illuminating, and billboards lined the streets, advertising many things.

"So Sheridan, I heard that you're a fan of Larissah Warren?" Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"What's it to ya, traitor?" Sheridan growled.

Jack pulled his runner off to the side and pointed to a billboard near a record company. The billboard image was of Larissah, wearing a simple black lace dress with her hair falling down her shoulders. The message was her self titled album, _Larissah Warren: On My_ _Way, _was in stores now. A list of fifteen song titles were then listed and a different image of Larissah wearing a different outfit was shown beside them.

"She's actually not half bad." Jack mused. "Her album only came out a few weeks ago and has already sold over five hundred thousand copies."

"Since when do you praise other's fortunes?" Vendetta asked, rolling her eyes.

Jack chuckled. "Just some common knowledge."

The fifth song title, "The Bells" appeared on the billboard screen and the image was of Larissah wearing a long, white dress kneeling on the ground with her two siblings, Leo and Luna, laying their heads on her lap. After the song title faded, a snippet of chorus appeared,

"_I can't stop the bells  
Ringing since you've been gone  
I thought I was moving on  
But I think of nothing else  
I can't break the spell  
I still hear you every place  
Can't forget what I saw in your face  
I know every inch so well  
I can't stop the bells  
Can't stop the bells"_

"Are you and Yusei gonna duel? Or are you gonna play tour guide all night?" Vendetta asked, raising her eyebrow.

Jack chuckled and rode off, with Yusei following close.

"Well seeing as how you worked so hard to get here, I thought you should see some of the sights before the three of you are shipped off back to the Satellite Sector." Jack answered.

"We'll just see about that." Yusei rebuked.

"Well, here it is. Welcome to the Kaiba Dome." Jack said, as the two boys pulled up to the duel stadium.

* * *

Jack and Yusei parked their Duel Runners on the course while Vendetta and Sheridan sat in the stands, their bags at their feet.

"This is gonna be an intense duel." Sheridan sighed, laying her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Yeah, because Jack and Yusei are two intense duelists." Vendetta added. "But, Jack's gonna get what's coming to him, because it wasn't just Yusei he hurt when he just up and left the Satellite."

"I know sis." Sheridan reminded. "Let's just watch the duel, and enjoy Jack getting his just desserts for stabbing us in the back."

The two sisters slapped a high five and watched as their brother and former friend began their duel.

* * *

**Start of Duel**

**(Yusei LP: 4000/Jack LP: 4000)**

Both boys activated the "Speed World" field spell and Yusei began the duel.

"Here's to history." Yusei said, drawing from his deck. "I summon 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' (800/800) in defense mode."

A small, orange hedgehog with bolts coming from its back emerged onto the field and sat right beside Yusei. Since it was in defense position, it took on a blue color.

**(Yusei's SPC: 1/ Jack's SPC: 1)**

"Well isn't that a blast from the past." Jack chuckled. "But so is this, my 'Mad Archfiend'."

The fiend monster took the field in attack position (1800/0).

"This duel is gonna start the same way our last one ended, with you loosing precious life points." Jack predicted. "Stick it to that Quillbolt, 'Mad Archfiend'." he ordered.

Due to "Mad Archfiend's" special ability, Yusei lost life points equal to the difference between his monster's defense and Jack's monster's attack points. **(Yusei LP: 3000/ SPC: 0)**

"You're gonna regret doing that Jack." Yusei promised.

"The only thing I regret is that this duel isn't being broadcast to the millions of fans all over the globe who cheer for me night after night."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible but he's even more of an egotistical ass than before." Sheridan muttered.

"Guess fame and fortune will do that to a guy." Vendetta replied, sighing._ "New Domino City really has changed him." _she thought, blinking. _"I wonder if there's any part of the old Jack left anymore."_

"Knock him down off his high horse Yusei!" Sheridan yelled, jumping from her seat. "Teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

* * *

**(Yusei's SPC: 1/ Jack's SPC: 2)**

Yusei drew from his deck and summoned to the field, "Junk Synchron" in attack mode (1300/500).

"Remember when I said that you'd regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well here's why." Yusei said. "My 'Junk Synchron's' special ability allows me to special summon it back from the Graveyard."

'Quillbolt Hedgehog' returned to the field, but only for a short time. Yusei tuned 'Quillbolt' with 'Junk Synchron' to Synchro Summon 'Junk Warrior' to the field in attack mode (2300/1300).

**(Yusei's SPC: 2/ Jack's SPC: 3)**

Jack chuckled and drew from his deck, the trap card 'Spacegate'. He cracked a smile and summoned out the monster 'Twin Shield Defender' (700/1600) in defense position and set one card facedown, ending his turn.

* * *

"It's not like Jack to toy around like this." Vendetta noted. "He's always been one to cut to the chase."

"So why is he toying around?" Sheridan asked. "I'm not liking the looks of things right now, sis."

"That makes two of us Sher." Vendetta replied.

* * *

**(Yusei's SPC: 3/ Jack's SPC: 4)**

Yusei drew the trap, 'Spacegate' from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I summon out my 'Speed Warrior' (900/400) in attack mode." Yusei called. "And now his nine hundred attack points get added to 'Junk Warrior'." **(Junk Warrior: 3200/1300)** "Remember this combo Jack? It's the same one I used back in the Satellite to get Security off your back." Yusei reminded. "If it wasn't for me and my warrior, you might still be rotting in the Facility."

* * *

"Maybe Yusei should've let him get caught." Vendetta scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Sheridan looked over at her sister, "Yeah, but we both know he's not that kind of guy though." she reminded. "He's way to good a person."

"I know." Vendetta sighed. "That's his fatal flaw."

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes, smirking. "What do you want, a thank-you?" he questioned. "Well you're not gettin' one!"

"And now, due to my 'Speed Warrior's' special ability, his attack points are doubled, so say goodbye to your 'Twin-Shield Defender'!" Yusei's Synchro warrior went in for the attack.

Jack chuckled, "And you can say goodbye to half of your 'Junk Warrior's' attack points." he rebuked. "See, by destroying my 'Twin-Shield Defender', you activated its special ability! Bet you're glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me!"

"Really? Because you just left yourself wide-open for an attack!" Yusei pointed out. _"Just as long as that card stays facedown." _he thought. "I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack! 'Junk Warrior' attack him directly!" the Synchro warrior went in for the second attack, dropping Jack's speed counters and life points. **(Jack LP: 3500-1900/ SPC: 4-3) **

* * *

Vendetta and Sheridan jumped up and cheered, slapping a high five.

"And that's how our big brother kicks ass!" Sheridan squealed.

"That's what that traitor gets for stabbing us in the back." Vendetta chuckled.

* * *

"Remember how you said you 'saved' me, Yusei?" Jack asked, a smirk across his lips.

"Yes." Yusei answered, biting down on the word.

Jack chuckled. "Well the whole thing was a setup to get me closer to your runner, and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus!"

* * *

"That is a lie." Vendetta muttered, clenching the fabric of her ripped jeans. "It has to be, he's not that heartless."

Sheridan glanced up at her big sister and sighed. She turned her attention back to the duel, keeping her eyes on her brother.

* * *

"See, I knew exactly what your duel runner was capable of, and when I saw an opportunity, I took it!" Jack continued.

_"How could I be so blind?!" _Yusei thought, mentally beating himself up.

Jack reached for his facedown, "They say the truth will set you free. But in this case, it's gonna cost ya!" he informed. "And by activating my 'Spacegate' trap card, you're never going to get your precious 'Stardust Dragon' back!"

* * *

Vendetta and Sheridan shielded their eyes from the stands, as Jack's trap activated.

"Uh Ven, what does that trap do again?" Sheridan asked, looking at her sister.

The older Fudo sister bit her lip, "For each of Yusei's monsters that attacked during Jack's Battle Phase, Jack can place one Gate Counter on 'Spacegate'." she answered, not taking her eyes off the duel. "During Jack's Main Phase, he can send 'Spacegate' to the Graveyard and Special Summon one monster from his hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on Spacegate'."

"And since Yusei attacked twice this turn, that means Jack gets two Gate Counters." Sheridan deducted, turning her attention back to the duel.

* * *

"This reminds me of when you helped me in the Satellite;" Jack reminisced. "sure you thought you were doin' the right thing, but in fact all you did was set yourself up for disappointment! Just like now!"

"I guess I don't have any other option but to lay down a facedown." Yusei ended his turn as one facedown appeared on his field.

* * *

"And now Yusei's warrior's attack points return to normal." Vendetta muttered, her fingers interlaced, her elbows resting on her knees.

* * *

**("Speed Warrior": 1800- 900/400. "Junk Warrior": 1600-3200/1300 ).**

Jack laughed as he revved his Duel Runner. "Come on, get the lead out, Yusei! I got the need for speed!" he zoomed ahead. "You're gonna have to take off your training wheels if ya wanna keep up with me!

Jack threw a couple tricks, driving backwards and upside down on the bowl of the track.

* * *

"He's such a show off." Sheridan huffed. "I think the fame's finally gotten to him."

Vendetta just rolled her eyes and turned away as the two boys sped past them. She looked back to field, "Just make your move already!" she called, not trying to hiding the anger in her voice.

* * *

"Eager for me to end this duel, are you Ven?" Jack questioned, looking directly at the teen girl in the stands. He smirked, "Well don't think it's going to be as quick as I drive, because I plan on takin' my time pickin' Yusei apart!" he turned his attention back to the duel, "And when I'm through with you Yusei, you're gonna wish you and your sisters never left the Satellite! It's my turn!"

**(Yusei's SPC: 3- 4; Jack's SPC: 3- 4)**

Jack drew from his deck and activated the 'Speed Spell-Speed Fusion'. "Now since I have four speed counters, I can activate its ability and fusion-summon a monster that will have you quakin' in your seat!" he chuckled, taking two monster cards from his hand. "Here comes a recipe for disaster, take one part 'Big Piece Golem', add a touch of 'Medium Piece Golem', mix well, and you get 'Multiple Piece Golem'!"

**(Multiple Piece Golem 2600/1300)**

* * *

"That's not good." Vendetta noted, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

Sheridan's eyes widened, "Yusei." she whimpered, clenching the fabric of her ripped jean shorts. _"Please, stay strong big brother."_

* * *

"Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit stop!" Jack ordered, as his Fusion Monster went in for the attack.

"In that case, I activate my 'Defense Draw' trap card!" Yusei countered. "And with it in play, all the damage you cooked up with your little Golem recipe go to zero, and I get to draw a card!"

With 'Speed Warrior' gone, 'Junk Warrior' lost the nine hundred point increase, but Yusei's life points remained in tact. **(Junk Warrior: 3200 → 2300/1300). **

* * *

Vendetta and Sheridan sighed in relief.

"Way to counter Yusei!" Sheridan cheered.

"Gotta hand it to him, he plans for everything." Vendetta added, smiling.

* * *

Jack smirked, "Not bad. And here I am, thinking you'd thrown in the towel. I guess there's still fire in you after all." he noted. "Too bad this next move's goin to extinguish any hope you had of winning this duel and getting your 'Stardust Dragon' back!" he spun around to face Yusei, "Now then, Yusei, this is when things get interestin'! By usin' my Golem's special ability, I can break him down to summon out the two fusion monsters that are in my graveyard. It's kinda like recycling, which is something you know all about, living in that dump of a tunnel you call home! And now, I can activate 'Medium Piece Golem's' special ability, which allows me to summon out 'Small Piece Golem' to the field!"

The three Earth attribute monsters appeared on Jack's field. **(Big Piece Golem 2100/0; Medium Piece Golem 1600/0; Small Piece Golem 1100/0).**

Adding to his arsenal of monsters, Jack then Normal Summoned 'Dark Resonator' in Attack Position. Then, he tuned 'Big Piece Golem' with 'Dark Resonator' in order to Synchro Summon 'Red Dragon Archfiend' in Attack Position. **(Red Dragon Archfiend 3000/2000).**

* * *

Sheridan and Vendetta gaped as the large red and black Synchro dragon took the field.

"How's Yusei gonna counter that?!" Sheridan squealed. "It's huge!"

"We have to believe that he'll find a way." Vendetta replied, not taking her eyes off the dragon. "Yusei always has a plan, no matter what monster's his opponent has."

Sheridan gulped.

* * *

"That's your most prized possession." Yusei noted.

"You got that right, and I only use it on special occasions." Jack confirmed. "And I don't think they get any more special than this! I wanted my dragon to defeat you, but then I thought of a more fitting conclusion." he chuckled.

The three Fudo siblings groaned.

"So by sending my 'Spacegate' trap card to my graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field that will make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable say hi to my tuner monster 'Sinister Sprocket'."

* * *

"Another tuner monster?" Sheridan questioned.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Vendetta muttered.

The little girl looked over at her sister, "Why?" she asked, "What's the matter?"

Vendetta met her sister's eyes. "With 'Sinister Sprocket' out on the field, along with his two Golems, he can Synchro Summon another monster, and I have a feeling I know which one it's gonna be."

Sheridan's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

Vendetta closed her eyes and nodded. Both sisters turned their attention back to the duel, awaiting Jack's next summon.

* * *

"Now I tune my 'Sinister Sprocket; with my 'Small' and 'Medium Piece Golem', to Synchro Summon your destruction!" Jack sneered.

A large, white dragon appeared with a roar on the field, hovering next to 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. **(Stardust Dragon 2500/2000).**

Yusei looked up at his dragon, the monster that was stolen from him. _"It's been much too long, old friend." _he thought.

* * *

"I almost forgot how beautiful he was." Sheridan gasped.

"I'd say this is poetic irony at work." Vendetta muttered. "Jack beating Yusei with his own card. The card that was our ticket out of the Satellite."

Sheridan reached over and took her sister's hand. "Like you said, Yusei always has a plan." she reminded, giving Vendetta's hand a tight squeeze. "He'll find a way to turn the tables and get Stardust back."

Vendetta smiled and squeezed her little sister's hand back. Both girls smiled and turned their attention back to the duel, focusing on their big brother.

* * *

"When I offered to give you back your precious 'Stardust Dragon', you should've just taken it and run back home to the Satellite." Jack told Yusei. "But no! You just had to prove that you could hold your own with the Master of Faster!"

**(Yusei's SPC: 4-5; Jack's SPC: 4-5)**

"I'm gonna do more than hold my own, Jack." Yusei promised, drawing from his deck. "It's my turn! I summon 'Shield Warrior' to the field in defense mode! And next, I'll also switch my 'Junk Warrior' into defense mode! With that done, I'm placing one card facedown. It's your move, old buddy." **(Shield Warrior: 800/1600; Junk Warrior: 2300/1300).**

* * *

"There isn't really much he can do against those two dragons at the moment." Vendetta noted. "But playing defense can only insure that he stays in this duel for another round."

"Yusei will find a way." Sheridan predicted, "I just know it. He always does."

* * *

**(Yusei's SPC: 5-6; Jack's SPC: 5-6)**

"Haven't you learned, Yusei?" Jack questioned. "You can't just cower and hide and hope to survive. And here's proof! 'Red Dragon Archfiend' can wipe out all your monsters in defense mode! So say goodbye to your little friend! Go, Absolute Power Force!"

Jack's ace monster roared and unleashed a breath of fire, destroying 'Junk Warrior'. With it's special ability, 'Shield Warrior' was destroyed as well.

"Seriously, Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the schoolyard, when those mean, mean bullies would come around and threaten you and your little auto-shop pals for your lunch money?" Jack taunted. "What did not fighting back ever get you? A black eye and an empty stomach, that's what!"

* * *

"He sure loves to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" Sheridan noted, rolling her eyes.

"It just proves, the old Jack we knew is long gone." Vendetta sighed. "The city life and fame really has changed him."

"What did you ever see in him anyway?" Sheridan asked, glancing at her big sister.

Vendetta just sighed heavily, ignoring Sheridan and watching the duel.

* * *

"Well now that you've got no monsters on your field, 'Stardust Dragon' can swoop right in and attack you directly." Jack chuckled. "Hope this doesn't hurt too much!"

"Sure ya don't." Yusei muttered, sarcastically, under his breath.

Stardust reared back and attacked, shrouding Yusei in sparkling, white, misty fire. **(Yusei LP: 3000-500; SPC 6-4). **

* * *

"That attack put a serious dent in his life points." Sheridan whimpered, "And it decreased his speed counters."

"And I bet Jack's enjoying ever second of this duel, loving the irony that the card that was our ticket to a better life, will now be the thing that sends us back to the Satellite Sector." Vendetta muttered, biting the fabric of her black gloves.

* * *

"What're you waiting for, Yusei?" Jack questioned, though, not really caring about the answer. "You do know it's your turn, right? How come you haven't made a move in two laps? Thinkin' of givin' up?"

"Not a chance!" Yusei rebuked, drawing from his deck.

**(Yusei's SPC: 4-5; Jack's SPC: 6-7).**

"I summon 'Sonic Chick' in defense mode!" a little pink chicken, taking on a blue hue, appeared beside Yusei with a squeak. **(Sonic Chick 300/300).**

"Just like back at school! You waste all your time hangin' out with chickens!" Jack compared, with a clear smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes.

"Well at least I know this chicken isn't going to double-cross his best friend and then scurry away in the middle of the night!" Yusei snapped in reply. "In fact, this chicken's stickin' around for the long haul! Now I place a card facedown, you're up!"

**(Yusei's SPC: 5-6; Jack's SPC: 7-8).**

"Let me ask you something, Yusei. How do you think this duel of ours is gonna end?" Jack asked, closing the distance between him and his old friend. "Let's kid ourselves and say that you actually have a chance at out-dueling me. And let's say you somehow manage to win. Then what're you gonna do?" he quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't really thought this little revenge fantasy through, have you?" he deducted. "Well let me tell you what is gonna happen: You're gonna lose this duel, and then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner, at which point an entire Security team will arrest you and your sisters and ship the three of you off to the Facility! So much for revenge!" he chuckled. "And speakin' of you losing, 'Red Dragon Archfiend' attack Sonic Chick!"

The large red and black dragon roared in response and flew in to attack. "Too bad, buddy; your little chickadee's ability will get trumped by the power of my 'Red Dragon Archfiend'! Remember, it can wipe the field clean of any monsters you have in defense mode! I told you, Yusei, you gotta get aggressive, like this!" Jack's monster roared and attacked the small chick, yet, the smaller monster remained on the field unharmed.

* * *

"Phew, that was too close for comfort." Sheridan sighed.

"Way to counter, Yusei." Vendetta giggled.

* * *

"Your 'Remote Revenge trap card." Jack noted, looking at the duel screen on his runner. "I forgot you had that."

"It seems there's a lot you forgot about, Jack." Yusei replied. "So here's a little refresher course on what this trap can do! First, it deflects your attack, but that deflection's just the beginning. Once it does that, it destroys every monster on your field in attack mode!" he reminded.

* * *

"And both of the dragons are in attack mode." Sheridan noted, a grin spreading across her lips.

Vendetta grinned as well, "How's that for getting aggressive?!" she giggled, feeling a small sense of pride.

* * *

A dome of fire appeared around 'Sonic Chick', and fired itself at the dragons.

"You have a thing with revenge, don't you? Too bad for you, just like your attempt to get revenge on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably!" Jack predicted. "'Cause Stardust Dragon's takin' one for the team!"

* * *

"Damn." Vendetta cursed, stomping her foot on the metal. "I totally forgot about Stardust's ability."

"Right." Sheridan agreed, blinking. "Which is what again?"

"If a card is activates with the power to destroy all my monsters, 'Stardust Dragon' can save all the others by sacrificing itself." Vendetta answered.

"Damnit." the youngest Fudo cursed.

"Hey, watch your language." the older Fudo scolded.

* * *

'Stardust Dragon' roared and evaporated slowly into golden dust, leaving the field and saving 'Red Dragon Archfiend'.

"So much for 'Stardust Dragon'." Jack said, emotionless. "But I guess it had to go down like that in order for Red Dragon to stay on the field. Hey, does that remind you of another situation, Yusei?" he questioned, smirking. "Think about it, this is like how I had to step on you in order to escape the Satellite!"

* * *

"Why not just stab him in the back for real instead of digging up all these old wounds." Vendetta scoffed, rubbing her temples. "Honestly, no remorse at all for what he did to us. To me."

"C'mon Yusei, knock him off his high horse!" Sheridan cheered, standing up on her seat.

* * *

Yusei glanced across the track at his two younger sisters, remembering the real reason he challenged Jack in the first place, and why he brought them with him to the city. He closed his eyes, remembering the promise that he made to them a year ago.

"_Stardust was our ticket to a new life here in New Domino. A chance for us to start over, have a better life. I have to win this duel, for them." _he reminded himself, opening his eyes.

Jack Sets two cards. On his End Phase, he activated the second effect of 'Stardust Dragon' to Special Summon itself from his Graveyard in Attack Position. **(Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000).**

"Now with both dragons back on my field, it looks as though this battle of ours has come full-circle, hasn't it?" Jack questioned, his voice laced with pride.

Yusei cracked a small smile, "Actually, not quite, Jack." he rebuked. "I activate my trap card, 'Harmonia Mirror'! Because you just summoned 'Stardust Dragon' to your field, using a method other than the usual Synchro Summon, I can use the power of 'Harmonia Mirror to get Stardust fighting on my' side, instead!" he countered, smiling.

Stardust vanished from Jack's side of the field and reappeared on Yusei's side, soaring triumphantly above him. "Welcome back, old friend!" Yusei greeted his long-lost monster. "Now I'm gonna rev things up with my mighty beast!"

"Not bad, Yusei. Maybe you have learned a thing or two since our days together in the Satellite." Jack snickered. "So now we've got 'Red Dragon Archfiend' versus 'Stardust Dragon', in a fight to the finish!"

Both dragons roared, ready to face off against one another. **(Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000/2000. Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000).**

* * *

"Now we'll get to see who's really the best." Vendetta giggled. "With their strongest monster's out in play, it's only a matter of time before one trumps the other."

"Yusei's uped his game since the last time him and Jack dueled each other." Sheridan reminded. "Jack won't know what hit 'em when Yusei and Stardust pull out a victory." she giggled, barely containing her excitement.

* * *

**(Yusei's SPC: 6-7; Jack's SPC: 8-9). **

Yusei drew from his deck and cracked a smile. "I activate my 'Speed Spell - Silver Contrails'!" he slapped the spell card on the field. "Now because Stardust Dragon is a wind-attribute monster, he gets a power boost!"

Stardust roared as his attack points increased. **('Stardust Dragon': 2500-3500/2000)**

* * *

"Alright!" Vendetta and Sheridan cheered from the stands.

* * *

Yusei gave his sister's a smile as he passed them with Stardust flying overhead. "It's time our beasts tussled!" the dark-haired duelist stated. "Stardust, ice his 'Red Dragon Archfiend'! Go, Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust, glimmering with light, launched an attack at Archfiend. As it landed, both duelists felt a strange pulse of energy that caused a burning sensation on their right arms. As the aftermath cleared, Archfiend shrugged off Stardust's attack, with a triumphant roar. Yusei's other monster on the field, 'Sonic Chick', was suddenly destroyed.

* * *

"Wait, what just happened?" Sheridan questioned, blinking. "Yusei had him! What happened!?"

"My 'Synchro Deflector' trap card happened." Jack answered, chuckling.

"'Synchro Deflector'?" Sheridan questioned, looking over at her sister.

"With that trap card, Jack could reflect an attack against a Synchro monster, and then use the energy to vaporize the monster on Yusei's field with the fewest attack points." Vendetta elaborated. "Now Archfiend gets to stick around for another round." she sighed. "And since Yusei attacked, the effect of the 'Silver Contrails' speed spell wears off, which means 'Stardust Dragon' loses the one thousand attack point boost."

"Making him weaker than 'Red Dragon Archfiend." Sheridan concluded, her shoulders sinking.

* * *

**(Stardust Dragon: 3500-2500/2000)**

Yusei gritted his teeth together, "It's still my turn, Jack, and I'm far from done!" he reminded. "So next, from my hand I summon 'Ghost Gardna' in defense mode." **(Ghost Gardna: 0/1900).**

* * *

"At least with 'Ghost Gardna' in play, Stardust is safe." Vendetta noted, taking a breath of relief.

"Oh right." Sheridan blinked. "Because his special ability allows his to become the target of your opponent's attack."

"Glad to see you've paid attention." Vendetta chuckled, lightly nudging her little baby sister.

"Whenever big brother duels, always." Sheridan giggled.

* * *

**(Yusei's SPC: 7-8; Jack's SPC: 9-10). **

Despite the burning pain in their right arms, both boys continued on with the duel. Jack drew from his deck and placed the spell in his hand.

"I think 'Red Dragon Archfiend' wants to attack Stardust Dragon. Let's go!" Jack ordered. "'Red Dragon Archfiend', tear that 'Stardust Dragon' apart! Go, Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Before the attack could hit Stardust, 'Ghost Gardna' took the hit instead, being destroyed in the process. Jack bit his lip in response.

"'Ghost Gardna's' special ability allows him to draw your monster's attention, and become the target of your attack!" Yusei reminded his old friend. "So 'Red Dragon Archfiend' won't be attacking Stardust this time around! And after he gets destroyed…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I've watched you use 'Ghost Gardna' plenty of times back in the Satellite." Jack cut off. "This is the part where you tell me how, when 'Ghost Gardna' gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one of its opponent's monsters by one thousand until the end of the turn. Did you seriously think I didn't know that was coming?" Jack scoffed, shaking off the minor annoyance. **("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000-2000/2000).**

"Well did you know this was coming?" Yusei questioned. "I activate a trap card, 'Counterattack Beacon'! And it activates when one of your monsters attacks one of mine, and manages to destroy it in battle! Once this trap card activates, it not only gives one of my monsters five hundred more attack points, it forces that same monster to attack, even though it's not my turn!"

Since he only had one monster remaining on the field, that was the target of the newly played trap. **("Stardust Dragon": 2500-3000/2000).**

"Can ya see where this is going?" Yusei questioned, wincing in pain as his right arm continued to burn. "'Stardust Dragon', attack!"

As Yusei gave his attack command, both duelists' arms reacted again, the burning pain increasing.

"Not bad, Yusei. But 'not bad' is not good enough- not when I've got the "Prideful Roar" trap card!" Jack countered. "For the low cost of one thousand life points, I can give 'Red Dragon Archfiend' thirteen-hundred more attack points!" **("Red Dragon Archfiend": 2000-3300/2000). ****(Jack's LP: 1900-900). **

* * *

"They just keep going." Sheridan noted. "Both trying to one-up the other."

"Just like the good ol' days." Vendetta muttered.

* * *

Archfiend let loose a blast of fire and Stardust reciprocated with a stream of white light. The two blasts met halfway, raging against each other to strike. Yusei and Jack cry out as the burning in their arms intensified. The ball of crackling energy where Stardust and Archfiend's blasts met began to grow bigger and bigger, and kept growing. Then, it exploded outward, forcing the warring dragons apart. From the bright light appeared streams of potent red.

* * *

Vendetta and Sheridan covered their eyes as the light intensified.

"What happened?" Sheridan asked. "Who won?"

"I have no idea." Vendetta answered.

* * *

"Shield Warrior?!" Jack gasped, looking at Yusei's field. "You can't play that card! I sent that to your graveyard!"

"Which is just where its special ability can activate!" Yusei reminded. "All I gotta do is remove it from play, and then I can use its power to save a monster from being destroyed! But don't worry, Jack, your dragon's attack still hits me for three hundred life points."

**(Yusei LP: 500-200). **"And I'm pretty sure 'Prideful Roar's' effect wears off after an attack! So 'Red Dragon Archfiend' is back to its original power level."

**("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3300-2000/2000).**

In the sky above, Stardust and Archfiend are floating amid tendrils of white-glowing red energy. The tendrils seem to be flowing toward a single point.  
As Jack tried to counter, the burning pain in his arm was beginning to become unbearable. Yusei was feeling the same, wondering what was causing the burning pain to begin with.

The Kaiba Dome, glowing like a violet jewel already due to 'Speed World', appeared to be shaking. In the sky above the track, the red streams around Stardust and Archfiend formed into a thicker stream, and from that larger mass, generated an eye, a round orb of light. The red substance resolves into a massive serpent-like dragon, and it flew out into the air away from the duel.

* * *

Sheridan and Vendetta shielded their eyes, looking away from the dueling field.

"Sis, what is that?" Sheridan asked, visbly shaking.

"I don't know." Vendetta answered. "I've never seen a duel monster like that before."

* * *

The huge, red-glittering, alien dragon hovered before Jack and Yusei, bellowing a strange cry. Both duelists gasped aloud, as their eyes started glowing red, matching the dragon. The dragon let out another cry, creating a strong wind that blew all around the stadium. Yusei and Jack weather the force of the sound. The two spectators, however, took shelter underneath their seats, shielding themselves from the strong wind. Sheridan clung tightly to her older sister, who had her arms wrapped tightly around her, their black hair flying around them.

"Whose dragon is that?!" Jack asked, weathering the winds. "I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a 'Speed Spell-End of Storm'!" he slapped the spell onto his duel disk.

"What the hell are you thinking, we gotta stop?!" Yusei exclaimed, gripping the handles of his runner.

"No way, Yusei!" Jack rebuked.

"Alright, fine, but I think we're gonna regret this!" Yusei grunted, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card…"

Just as the card flipped, another gust of wind blew past the two duelists. Yusei and Jack were both blown off the ground. Above, Stardust and Archfiend appeared small compared to the massive dragon made of rippling sanguine light, crackling with sparks of lightning, raising it head to the sky and wailing once more. The great dragon flew up, through the outer boundary of Speed World, and into the swirling clouds above. It spread its skeletal wings over the Kaibadome, shining like a star, then vanished into sparkles, leaving the night clear and peaceful once more.

* * *

Every light in New Domino City went out, leaving the city in darkness. A black town car pulled off to the side and parked by a side exit of the Kaiba Dome. Someone wearing a long, black coat and matching boots stepped out, leaving the driver's side door open.

* * *

Steam poured from each runner's exhaust vents; both having stopped moving. All the lights were out in the stadium, and dust was everywhere. In the middle of the track, the pavement exploded upward into a mound roughly as tall as either duelist. Jack staggered to his feet, holding his glowing arm, and looked over at Yusei and his runner, sprawled against the bowled edge of the track on the other side of the bump.

"What was that?!" Jack exclaimed, holding his arm.

Yusei came up from the rubble, holding his burning arm as well. "It burns!" he winced, looking down at his arm. He took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a shining red symbol that vaguely resembles the tail of the giant dragon. "Where did this come from?!" his cobalt eyes widened.

"So it's not just me…" Jack muttered, his violet eyes wide as well.

"Jack, what's going on?!" Yusei asked, desperate for answered. "Do you know what this is, Jack?" after assessing his friend's facial expression, he added. "You do, don't you. Jack, say somethin', man. What's going on?"

The glowing symbol faded from Yusei's arm, without leaving a trace of its presence. He approached Jack, but was suddenly pinned down by high-beam spotlights.

* * *

A teenage girl, holding her right arm, stood by her car as Vendetta and Sheridan snuck away from the Kaiba Dome.

"What are we gonna do?" Sheridan asked, scared out of her mind.

"Right now, we just gotta hide from Sector Security." Vendetta answered, gripping the straps of their duffle bags.

"You two need a ride outta here?" the woman asked as the two sisters crossed her path.

The Fudo sisters stopped suddenly, and gasped when they realized just who was standing right in front of them.

"No way." Sheridan sighed, her smoky-blue eyes widening and a smile crossing her lips. "It's you."

The girl, wearing knee-high black boots with a magenta dress and a long, black coat, was none other than Larissah Warren. She held the back door of her town car open.

"Get in. I'll take you somewhere safe." she told them. "Where Security will never even think to look for the two of you."

Sheridan took her sister's arm and pulled her along as she jumped in the backseat of the town car. Vendetta, reluctantly, went along and shut the door behind her. Larissah slid into the driver's seat and buckled up. She started the car and pulled away, leaving the Kaiba Dome in her rearview mirror.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Vendetta asked, wary of the celebrity.

Larissah smiled, "My place." she answered.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**How The Other Half Lives**

* * *

**A/N: This is an original chapter to help introduce my OC, Larissah, and her relationship with her twin siblings, Leo and Luna, as well as give her a starting relationship with Yusei's sisters. It will also give small insight into her family, as well as a deep friendship with two more characters who will appear later. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sheridan stirred awake as she rolled onto her back. Sunlight crept through the blinds as the young girl rubber her eyes. She wore a pale blue nightgown and her hair was ridden with bed-head tangles. Sheridan yawned and stretched, her vision focusing.

She was in a large room, laying on a king-sized mattress. Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly where she was. The home of her idol, Larissah Warren. Sheridan practically jumped out of bed, overjoyed that she wasn't dreaming.

Vendetta was stirring awake, from her spot on the light, mocha-colored sofa. She wore an over-sized navy blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"Ven wake up." Sheridan giggled, pulling her sister to a sitting position. "Guess where we are."

"I'm gonna guess home, since last night was too crazy to be real." Vendetta groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope. It all happened." Sheridan rebuked.

Vendetta opened her eyes, gaping at the master bedroom around her. "You've got to be kidding-" the aroma of food filled the air.

"Wow, something smells great." Sheridan said, sniffing the air.

"Probably the house keeper or personal chef." Vendetta guessed as the two sisters opened the bedroom door.

* * *

What they saw was the open living room of the Warren Penthouse, which surprised even them. What they weren't expecting was to see Larissah, with her blunett hair pulled into low-pigtails, clad in pink flannel pants, a lilac spaghetti-strap tank top, and Ruby Carbuncle slippers, standing at the stove frying bacon and mixing pancake batter.

"She models, sings, and cooks." Vendetta muttered. "There's no way this is real."

Larissah smiled at the two sisters, "Morning you two, sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sheridan replied, taking a seat at the bar counter.

Larissah chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal, it's okay." she informed, taking a small glass from the ivory cabinets. "So, what would you like to drink? Orange Juice, Apple, Milk, Coffee?"

"Uh, Apple's fine." Sheridan answered, smiling.

The blunett teen pulled a jug of Apple Juice from her refrigerator and poured her young guest a drink. "Here ya go." she said, setting the glass in front of Sheridan. "What about you, Ven?" she asked.

"Coffee, I guess." Vendetta replied, leaning against the bar counter.

Larissah studied the other teen for a few seconds, "You look like a Kuriboh Roast type of girl." she smiled, setting a small container in her Kaiba Corp. coffee maker. She set a coffee cup under the spout and pressed one button. "Give it a minute."

"So, you cook too?" Vendetta questioned, eyeing the bowl of pancake batter.

Larissah nodded. "Yeah, it's a Saturday morning tradition." she answered, pouring a cup full of batter onto a ready skillet. "Since Saturday's my day off, I always make breakfast for the twins. It's something they look forward to." her hazel eyes twinkled and as she watched the pancake cook.

The coffee maker beeped and Larissah set the warm cup in front of Vendetta, along with a bottle of French Vanilla coffee creamer and a small container of sugar. "Just to sweeten it a bit." she smiled at the other teen and went back to cooking.

"So, no personal chef to cook for you?" Vendetta questioned, adding the cream and sugar to her coffee.

"Not really, I mean there is room service." Larissah answered. "But, when I'm home, they get time off." she set a couple slices of bacon on a plate and added a couple more to the small pan. She then scooped up one pancake onto another plate and poured another onto the skillet.

"So, what kind of pancakes are you making?" Sheridan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Blueberry Chocolate Chip." Larissah answered, giggling. "It's the twins' favorite. In fact, they should be waking up soon."

* * *

As if on cue, one of the upstairs bedroom doors flew open, "Food, all right!" Leo exclaimed, running down the staircase. "My favorite day of the week!"

Larissah handed her little brother a glass of Orange Juice as he skidded to a halt at her side.

"Good morning to you too, Leo." Larissah greeted, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Sis, it smells amazing!" Leo eyed the cooking food and licked his lips.

"It'll be a few minutes longer this time." Larissah informed. "We do have guests."

"Typical Leo, always has tunnel vision when it comes to food." Luna sighed, walking into the kitchen. She looked at the two Fudo sisters, "I apologize for him."

"I didn't even notice they were here." Leo defended.

"Exactly." Luna pointed out. She took her glass of Apple Juice from her older sister, "So, who are our guests?"

"New hire." Larissah answered. "My new assistant and her little sister." she lied, winking at the two, now stunned, sisters. "Yeah, Vendetta was hired last night, but her and Sheridan's housing situation fell through, so I offered for them to stay with us."

The twins nodded and welcomed the two sisters to their home.

"Now, it'll be a few more minutes before breakfast is ready, so, why not turn on some cartoons or something." Larissah suggested. "You're welcome to join them, Sheridan."

"Oh, okay thanks." Sheridan replied, joining the twins in the living room.

"Smooth, really smooth." Vendetta noted, walking around the bar to stand beside Larissah. "So, why'd you lie to their faces? And why protect us?"

Larissah shrugged. "It was the right thing to do." she answered, not meeting Vendetta's eyes. "I couldn't let Security take you guys away for just wanting a better life."

"Yeah well, our brother wasn't as lucky." Vendetta sighed. "Why can't you bail him out?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Larissah admitted. "If he was with you two, I would've gladly taken him in as well, but Security was already on him before I could even try." she put the second pancake onto the plate and poured a third one. "I'm sorry."

Vendetta crossed her arms over her chest.

Larissah cracked a smile, "You don't like me, do you." she noted, shrugging it off. "I can understand, and I'm not offended."

"You're not at all who I expected." Vendetta said, not meeting the celebrity's eyes. "Sheridan idolizes you, so much to the point it's annoying. When Yusei told us about him going to the City and taking us with him, all Sher could talk about was meeting you."

Larissah chuckled, "Well, I'm flattered." she replied, setting the plates of pancakes and bacon aside. She reached up and took five more breakfast plates from the cabinet. "I'm glad to hear my influence has reached as far as the Satellite."

Vendetta cracked a small smile. "A couple of my pals back home think you're a cutie." she chuckled.

"Again, I'm flattered." Larissah repeated, scooping pancakes and bacon onto each plate. "I hope I can meet them someday."

Vendetta gasped. "You would really come to the Satellite?" she asked.

Larissah nodded, taking three plates towards the table. "Of course." she answered, setting the plates down. "I always love meeting my fans. And, I've been trying to talk to my manager about going to the Satellite to meet my fans living there, maybe even give back. But, it's never been in the cards."

Vendetta set the remaining plates on the table, her eyes wide. "I guess I was wrong about you." she admitted. "Sorry."

Larissah shrugged it off. "It's okay." she smiled, turning to the living room, where the three younger kids were watching television. "Okay, breakfast is ready!"

The three kids ran to the table and started digging into their food. Vendetta took the empty seat between Sheridan and Leo, which was across from Larissah, who sat in between Leo and Luna.

"Wow, Larissah this is amazing." Sheridan squealed, taking a bite of her pancake. "You know, my big brother would so love this."

Vendetta rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her bacon.

"My sister is a great cook." Leo bragged, taking a sip of his juice.

Sheridan giggled. "If there's one thing my brother loves more than a girl with good dueling skills, it's a girl with great cooking skills."

Vendetta nearly spit out her coffee, shooting her sister a sideways glare. "You did not just say that."

Sheridan met her sister's eyes. "What, it is true." she defended. "He even said it himself."

"Yeah years ago when we were actually content with our lifestyle." Vendetta reminded, sighing.

* * *

The doorbell rang, halting the conversation. Larissah slid her chair back and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. On the other side stood a short, effeminate man wearing red lipstick, had two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair, dressed in a red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath it was a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots.

Larissah opened the door slightly, so the strange visitor couldn't see inside her home. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The short man cleared his throat, "Yes, Miss Larissah." he replied, clearing his throat. "I'm Special Deputy Lazar, I work for Director Goodwin, and I have a delivery for you and your little sister, Luna."

"What kind of delivery?" Larissah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lazar held out two decorated envelopes addressed to Larissah and Luna Warren. "Director Goodwin invites you and your sister to his annual Fortune Cup duel tournament." he informed, as Larissah took the invitations. "He hopes you two will be able to attend." he chuckled. "Have a good day, Miss Warren."

"Thank you." Larissah replied, shutting the door as Lazar walked away. "Okay that was weird."

"Who was it sis?" Leo asked.

"Director Goodwin's creepy assistant." Larissah answered, handing Luna her invitation. "Apparently, the good Director wants Luna and I to participate in his duel tournament."

"That's so cool!" Leo exclaimed.

Luna just stared at her invitation, not bothering to open it. "I don't know." she muttered. "I'm not that good, and I don't like dueling in front of other people."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll nip that stage fright in the bud, no prob." Larissah promised.

Luna slid back in her chair, "It's not that at all!" she rebuked. "I can't, I just can't." she ran back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, leaving her invitation on the table.

"Is she okay?" Vendetta asked, looking across the table at Larissah.

The older Warren sister sighed, "I thought she was over it, guess not." she muttered. "It's nothing, I'll talk to her in a bit."

* * *

Lunch passed and so did dinner, and Luna still hadn't come out of her room.

"Is Luna okay, she hasn't come out of her room since that guy came by." Sheridan questioned, drawing from her deck of cards.

Sheridan sat across from Leo, both of them in the middle of a duel, without holograms.

"She does this every time." Leo answered. "We'll be in the middle of a duel, and she says she hears the monsters, and it freaks her out and she just quits."

Sheridan nodded and tributed her 'Baby Celestial Dragon' to activate her 'Celestial Event' spell.

"Uh, what does that do?" Leo asked, blinking in confusion.

"Allow me to summon my 'Divine Celestial Dragon', which is my best monster." Sheridan giggled. "And since you only have one monster on the field, in attack mode, and it's weaker than my monster, I attack."

"You loose Leo." Vendetta stated, sitting on the white sofa, her nose in a magazine.

"Awe man!" Leo whined, picking up his cards.

Sheridan laughed. "I learned a lot about dueling from some old friends." she smiled, "They were the top duelists back then."

"Nice moves, your Celestial deck is pretty cool." Leo complimented.

"Thanks." Sheridan replied, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Larissah shook her head and walked up the stairs, entering her sister's bedroom. Luna was curled up with her stuffed Kuribon her back towards the door.

"Luna, sweetie." Larissah soothed, sitting down on her sister's bed, rubbing her shoulder.

"I can't duel in that tournament." Luna stated, her voice cracking. "I just can't."

"Luna, I'm not gonna let anything happen." Larissah promised.

Luna rolled over and threw herself into her sister's arms. "You say that now, but there's no way to stop what always happens." she cried. "It scares me sis and don't wanna go through it again."

Larissah wrapped her arms around her shaking sister and rubbed her back. "I know sweetie, but as long as I'm here, nothing's gonna happen to you." she promised. "Now," she pulled Luna away to wipe the tears from her eyes. "why don't you take a nice, relaxing bath. That always helps, right?"

Luna smiled and nodded, "Okay, you're right." she slid out of her sister's arms and walked to the bathroom door, which linked her room with Leo's.

"I'll be back in a bit to get you ready for bed." Larissah promised, exiting the bedroom.

* * *

The Warren house was silent as everyone was turning in for the night. Vendetta and Sheridan laid in the king-sized bed in the second master bedroom, sound asleep.

Larissah tucked Luna in her bed, smiling at the sight of her sleeping sister.

"Night sweetie." she whispered, kissing Luna's forehead.

The teen slipped out and walked to the next bedroom, slipping inside. She pulled the bedspread over Leo, who rolled over onto his side, snoring away.

"Night Leo." Larissah muttered, kissing his cheek.

She slipped out and retired to her own room, climbing under her deep purple bedspread, laying flat on her back. Larissah raised her right arm over her head, tracing the design of her crimson birthmark, narrowing her eyes.

"_Could this tournament somehow be related to this mark?" _she thought, rolling over on her side. _"And what of that Dragon?" _she closed her eyes. _"If they are all connected, then I need to speak to him about whether I should participate or not. Sayer always knows what to do, especially with my dueling abilities."_

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
